Amazon (Amalgam Comics)
.]] Amazon was the title of a one-shot comic book published under the Amalgam Comics imprint, and is also the name used to refer to the story's star, Princess Ororo of Themiscyra, who was the Amalgam version of the superheroine Wonder Woman of DC Comics and Storm of Marvel Comics. History Ororo was a metamutant who nearly drowned as a child, but was rescued by Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons. Hippolyta raised young Ororo as an Amazon princess beside her own daughter Diana (who as a child was very jealous of her new "sister", although the first issue of Diana's own series, Bullets and Bracelets, seemed to imply just the opposite) on the island of Themiscyra. As Ororo grew up, she displayed the ability to control the weather, and the Amazons taught her how to focus her powers into a lasso of lighting that could compel anyone bound by it to speak the truth. She eventually left her island home to enter "Man's World" as "Wonder Woman", to use her abilities to help people. Over the years, Wonder Woman continued to fight for the good cause while keeping her metamutant status a secret. She eventually joined the JLX, and became their newest leader after Aqua Mariner left to stay with his Atlantean brethren. She was also present at the final battle during the Secret Crisis of the Infinity Hour. Powers Ororo is one of the strongest superheroes in the Amalgam Universe. Her stamina affords her an incredible degree of resistance to blunt force trauma. However, Ororo's skin is not totally invulnerable and can be pierced by sharp projectiles with sufficient force distributed over a small surface area such as bullets or arrows. Ororo has heightened resistance to magical attacks. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made, especially the bow and the javelin, and the exotic martial arts styles practiced by the Amazons. Because those martial skills are not practiced outside of Themyscira, Ororo is extremely difficult to defeat in open battle. The Goddess Artemis has granted Ororo the "The Eye Of The Hunter" which gives Ororo enhanced senses, as well as "Unity With Beasts" allowing Ororo to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. Ororo possesses great wisdom and intelligence, primary gifts from the Goddess of Wisdom herself, Athena. Ororo has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak her native Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Portuguese, Spanish, French, Mandarin Chinese , Russian, and Hindi. This same gift of Wisdom makes Amazon an accomplished strategist and tactician, practiced in the arts of leadership, persuasion and diplomacy. Amazon possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather. She can reduce or raise the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, manipulate the wind to elevate herself to fly at high speeds, coalescence toxic atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomenon, can fully control moisture, humidity and precipitation, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. Besides the atmosphere, Amazon has demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms, solar wind, ocean currents and electromagnetic radiation. She can create electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic fields and has demonstrated the ability to create electrolytic fields to separate water molecules into molecular oxygen and atomic hydrogen. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Amazon can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of the electromagnetic fields behind weather phenomena, machines, and nervous systems. Ororo has shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. Category:Black superheroes Category:DC Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Amalgam Comics superheroes Category:DC Comics Amazons Category:United States-themed superheroes Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:DC Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:Marvel Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:DC Comics characters who can fly Category:Marvel Comics characters who can fly Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional diplomats Category:Fictional princesses Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional writers Category:Fictional empaths Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate the weather Category:1996 comics characters debuts